


The Wonders Of Waterfalls

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, F/F, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa prompt: after taking over the mountain and leaving Camp Jaha, Clarke wanders in the woods for a few weeks. One day Lexa goes hunting with some of her warriors and while she's following a bore she sees Clarke taking a bath near a waterfall. She stands there watching her in silence and then... up to you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wonders Of Waterfalls

Lexa knew that Clarke was now roaming the woods after having left her people. The traumatic experiences of Mount. Weather had been too much for Clarke and she had taken off not knowing how to deal with the guilt that threatened to consume her every moment of the day.

When Lexa heard the news of what Clarke had done, she had been slightly shocked but once the surprise had worn off, she had realized that she had been right. Clarke was exactly like her, doing anything to save her people and the people she cared about.

Even though she knew that Clarke was somewhere out in her territory of the woods, it didn’t register with Lexa until she stumbled upon the blonde girl bathing in a nearby waterfall. Lexa and her people had been tracking a boar, but when they stumble upon the girl washing without a care in the world, Lexa makes them fall back, a hard look in her eyes.

She turns to them saying, “Leave, go back. We’ll hunt another day.”

The warriors all look at one another, small smirks on their faces before they incline their head at Lexa turning to go back to the village. As soon as her warriors are out of sight, Lexa turns her gaze back to Clarke wondering if she should say anything or just leave. Clarke continues to bathe, unaware that she had a watcher more and more skin gets revealed.

Lexa’s gaze travels down the length of Clarke’s body, tongue unconsciously coming out to lick her lips. Clarke was beautiful, there was no doubt about it in Lexa’s mind. There was something about the blonde haired beauty that got melted the ice around Lexa’s heart. The ice she had built after Costia’s death.

Lexa moves closer, eyes trained on Clarke knowing that she was going to tell the other girl to not be so free while roaming the woods. However as she goes to take another step, her foot comes down on a branch cracking it loudly.

Clarke immediately spins around, eyes wide and arm thrown across her chest covering her breasts. Lexa stares at Clarke, shock on her face. Her gaze starts to drift downwards taking in the sight of Clarke’s dripping body. Clarke watches Lexa admire her body and she can’t help but grow wet at the sight of lust that appears in Lexa’s eyes when she finally looks back up.

“I’m sorry. I was just going to warn you not to stay out here too long. You don’t know what kind of creatures could be lurking about.”

Clarke bites down on her lower lip, mind whirling as she tries to figure out what to do. Before she knows it she’s said, “You seem to be a creature lurking about.” Clarke can’t help but feel a sense of satisfaction at surprise and arousal that appears on Lexa’s face before she masks it. Continuing on, she says, “Don’t leave. Join me.”

Clarke drops her arm, watching as Lexa’s gaze immediately goes to her breasts, taking in the sight  of her hardened nipples in the cool air. She flushes slightly under the other’s intense gaze but suppresses her urge to cover up again.

Lexa’s eyes flicker back up to Clarke’s as she asks only one question, “Are you sure you want this Clarke of the Sky People?”

At Clarke’s answering nod, Lexa starts to disrobe, shedding her armor and laying it down on the ground carefully. Clarke just watches as layer by layer Lexa peels off each article of clothing until she stands naked before Clarke.

Now it was Clarke’s turn to gaze and admire. As she takes in the sight of Lexa’s full breasts, nipples coming to a point in the chilly air, her eyes cloud with lust. Lexa starts to make her way into the water, eyes trained solely on Clarke making sure that she was okay with what was happening.

Clarke’s eyes are glued to Lexa’s body as she get closer and closer, eventually standing right before in the water. Before she can stop herself, Clarke surges forward one hand coming up to grip Lexa’s hair tightly while the other cups her face softly.

Their lips meet in a fiery battle, both trying to beat the other. A low moan slips out of Lexa’s throat and Clarke’s eyes darken at the sound. She pulls away and starts to pepper Lexa’s neck with kisses, being sure to suck at the corner where her shoulder and neck meet.

Lexa’s head tilts back, allowing better access for Clarke as one of her hands comes up to tangle in the blonde curls. Clarke trails her hand down Lexa’s side, soft as a feather as she makes her way down even further.

As Clarke gets closer to her core Lexa utters a low breath almost whispering, “Clarke, please…”

A feral grin appears on Clarke’s face and she smirks saying, “Whatever you demand, Commander.” before she plunges one finger into Lexa. Lexa groans her hands gripping Clarke’s shoulder as her body sags deeper into the water.

Clarke has one arm wrapped around Lexa’s waist holding her up slightly as her otherr hand starts to pump back and forth. Lexa starts to grind her hips on Clarke’s hand, wanting nothing more than to find that sweet release.

Clarke slowly drags her lips down Lexa’s neck until they latch onto one puffy nipple. Lexa lets out another moan whispering, “Yes, right there.”

Clarke starts to suck on the rosy bud, occasionally using her teeth to tug on it. The two actions simultaneoulsy is too much for Lexa and with a loud cry she comes undone, body dropping. Clarke tightens her grip on the prone commander removing her hand before saying, “Did you like that?”

For the first time since Clarke’s met Lexa, she sees something resembling a smile cross the girl’s face and it completely transforms the girl, making her seem softer. Lexa leans forward slightly brushing her lips agains Clarke’s before muttering, “Thank you. It was lovely. But now Clarke it’s my turn to repair the favor.”

Lexa tangles her finger with Clarke’s tugging the other girl to the shore. There’s a small smile on the blonde’s face, the first since the terrible deed she and Bellamy had done just a few short weeks ago. And it was all thanks to a certain brunette and the wonder of waterfalls.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on [tumblr!](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)


End file.
